Detrás de todos
by kychi-can
Summary: Resumen: Jack relata en un pequeño cuaderno todo lo que le ocurre a su alrededor ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando este cuaderno caiga en las manos equivocadas?
1. el diario

Titulo: Detrás de todos.

Resumen: Jack relata en un pequeño cuaderno todo lo que le ocurre a su alrededor ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando este cuaderno caiga en las manos equivocadas?

* * *

><p><em>(…)¿Désde hace cuando yo he deseado que me tomes en cuenta en algo, aunque sea para que me nombres? No tengo idea. Creo que desde que te conocí ¿Las veces? Ya perdí la cuenta ¿Me has visto como algo más que un estorbo? Eso lo dudo ¿Otras cosas más? Sería la misma respuesta una y otra vez. Y, aun así, te sigo admirando y deseando que me tomes en cuenta…<em>

_Sí, lo sé. Es entupido y masoquista. Pero soy así. La verdad ni siquiera sé porque lo hago, fácilmente puedo renunciar a todo esto, a los wus, a los duelos que me la paso perdiendo, al lado heylin, a todo. Pero no puedo. Quizás si no te hubiese conocido podría haber renunciado hace bastante tiempo. Tener una vida "normal" como querían (y quieren) mis ausentes padres. Estudiar, sacar una carrera, tener un titulo y manejar la empresa de la familia. Una vida sin sentido para mí. Una vida sin… ¿Sin que? ¿Palizas, golpes, derrotas, insultos y humillaciones constantes? Irónicamente esos monjes (en especifico el cabeza de queso conocido como Omi) son los que más se han preocupado por mí ¿Tú? Si el insultarme con la palabra "gusano" es signo de preocupación (lo dudo) ¿Wuya? Brilla por su ausencia ¿Hannibal? Espero que no (mejor solo que mal acompañado dice el refrán)_

_Con respecto a ese refrán, supongo que es así como me vez. Como una mala compañía. Mejor Omi o Raimundo ¿No?_

_Sí, no lo llamé "cabeza de queso" en esa oración porque tú lo tomas como "joven guerrero dragón"._

_Y se vuelve al círculo vicioso._

_¿Por qué ellos? Porque son los mejores _

_¿Por qué yo no? Porque soy un estorbo. Un ser insignificante que estaría mejor muerto ¿No?_

…

_Y para que me esfuerzo en escribir eso. Después de todo esto nunca llegará a tus manos. Sólo lo escribo para que todo es peso que tengo acumulado (que se ha ido acumulando) a través del tiempo desaparezca un poco. Además que botarías esto antes de siquiera leerlo._

_Dime ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me tomes en cuenta? ¿Suicidarme? ¿Encerrarme en mi laboratorio y no salir nunca más? Solo una cosa para que me tomes en cuenta aunque sea para que me llames "gusano"._

_Sí, me he dado cuenta que ya ni eso haces, ya ni siquiera me insultas ¿Tan poca cosa soy para ti que ya ni puedo tener el "honor" de recibir un insulto tuyo? (nótese el sarcasmo)._

_De todo modos ¿Cómo rayos terminé metido en el duelo de los sheg gong wus? ¡A sí! Ya me acorde. Quede metido gracias al fantasma de una bruja llamada wuja de más de 1500 años (si no es más) que me abandonaba cada vez que podía porque decía que yo era un inepto bueno para nada._

_Depresión…._

_A veces me pregunto ¿para qué demonios estoy en este mundo? ¿Para hacer espacio? Supongo que sí._

Jack Spicer, joven genio del mal, escribía en un pequeño cuaderno todas las frustraciones que tenia de todo lo que le pasa hasta que…

-¡Jack Spicer! No descansaré hasta que te unas al lado wudai- escuchó cerca de él, que luego se subió encima recargándose en los hombros del pelirrojo

-¡QUE PARTE DE "NO ENTRES A MI LABORATORIO" AUN NO ENTIENDES, CABEZA DE QUESO!- dijo el joven pelirrojo, botando al monje.

-yo no descansaré hasta que seas un chico bueno- dijo el monje apuntándole con un dedo.

Jack se vuelve a sentar y empieza a escribir.

_(…)A veces me pregunto ¿Cómo algo tan enano de color amarillo, que tiene el orgullo del porte del imalaya, puede causar un completo desastre? (...)_

Omi se coloca al lado del pelirrojo y lee lo recién escrito.

-¡Oye! Yo no soy enano, y mi orgullo no es tan grande, ¡y tampoco hago desastres!- dijo Omi abriendo los brazos, chocando con algo y tarándolo al suelo dejándolo completamente destruido.

-eso es lo que crees.- dijo Jack, para luego suspirar resignado.

Jack se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a las escaleras que dan a la mansión.

-¿A dónde vas Jack Spicer?- dijo Omi.

-a la cosina, tengo hambre y quiero estar lejos de ti- dijo Jack parando por el umbral de la puerta.

Omi quedó completamente solo en el laboratorio, se acercó al cuaderno en el que el pelirrojo genio del mal estaba escribiendo, y lo empezó a leer desde el principio.

-¡Ho! ¿Enserio Jack Spicer piensa esto sobre Wuja?- dijo el dragón del agua para luego seguir leyendo. Se mantuvo intrigado por lo que había en ese cuaderno hasta algo lo dejó estupefacto- ¿Jack Spicer piensa esto de sí mismo?... tengo que mostrárselo a los demás- dijo sacando el wu de las garras del tigre dorado y tomando el cuaderno se va del laboratorio de Jack.

Jack Spicer camina por los pasillos con dos platos en sus manos. Ser antipático con el cabeza de queso no significaba que no podría compartir para pasar un porco el tiempo, después de el todo Omi se preocupaba por él. Pero todo pensamiento sobre compartir desapareció cuando, al entrar en su laboratorio, no encontró al monje por ninguna parte. Suspiro. Realmente había hecho lo que él había dicho. Sintiéndose mal se sentó de nuevo y dejó los platos en la mesa. Necesitaba escribir la nueva estupidez que había hecho para, por lo menos así, sentirse mejor. Tomo su lápiz y luego tomó su….

¿Cuaderno?...

-esperen ¡dónde esta mi cuaderno!- dijo un Jack algo alterado.

Y como no. Todo lo que le ocurría estaba escrito en ese cuaderno. Desde sus frustraciones hasta su….

-¡O no!

Tenia que recuperarlo, ese libro, en manos equivocadas, haría que él no volviera a ver la luz del sol.

-¡OMIIIIIIII!

* * *

><p>Omi acaba de meter la pata.<p>

pobre de jack. ¿a quien quieren que le llegue el cuaderno?

diganme y yo lo escribiré

hasta luego


	2. lectura de Kimico

Omi llegó al templo con el cuadernillo en sus manos. Corrió hacia el jardín donde estaban los demás monjes haciendo sus entrenamientos del día.

-Oigan, encontré algo interesante con respecto a Jack.- dijo Omi cuando llegó donde estaban sus compañeros contra las fuerzas del mal.

-¿Omi? Se puede saber ¡Qué estabas haciendo con Spicer!- dijo Raimundo.

-y ¿Por qué no viniste a entrenar vaquero?

-oh, eso. Con respecto a la primera pregunta, si, soy Omi. Con la segunda, Jack esta confundido y es mi dever como dragon mostrarle el camino del bien. Y la tercera, entrené en la mañana. Pero eso no importa, vean esto ¿Qué logran ver aquí?

-un cuaderno- dijo Kimico sin encontrarle el sentido a ese cuaderno negro que el dragón del agua tenia en sus manos.

-oh. Pero no es cualquier cuaderno. Es el cuaderno donde Jack escribe todo lo que le pasa y como se siente.

-y eso nos interesa porque…-dijo Raimundo.

-lean y sabrán- dijo Omi entusiasmado abriendo el cuaderno en una hoja al azar.

-no creo que sea buena idea compañero.- dijo Clay rascándose la cabeza.

-A mi no me interesa saber sobre Spicer. Me sobra y vasta con saber su miedo al escusado(1).- dijo Raimundo, tratando que los demás tomaran esa misma decisión.

-mmm… seria interesante saber lo que oculta Spicer- dijo Kimico.

-Hagan lo que quieran pero a mi no me metan en esto.- dijo Raimundo yéndose de allí.

-se lava los pies como pato- dijo Omi.

-"se lava las manos como Ponceo Pilatos"- dijeron Clay y Kimico al mismo tiempo.

-eso también.-dijo Omi, tratando de no sonar tonto.- Ser el líder lo ha hecho actuar raro.

-son las consecuencias de ser el líder.-dijo Clay.

-Bueno, dejemos de hablar de Raimundo. Pásame el cuaderno de Jack, voy a leer un rato hasta que aparezca un nuevo sheng gon wu.- dijo Kimico, tomando el cuaderno y yéndose del lugar.

-bien, yo iré a entrenar.- dijo Omi.

-Te acompaño pequeñín- dijo Clay siguiendo a Omi al jardín donde habían entrenado.

Kimico caminó hasta un árbol que estaba a unos pasos de la pared del templo se sentó bajo la sombra y apoyó su espalda en el tronco de éste. Observó el cuaderno negro con algo de duda ¿Qué secretos podría esconder alguien como Spicer? Seguro nada de lo que ellos ya sabían pero, con esto, ¿Realmente se podría hacer un milagro como el de hacer a Spicer bueno? La última vez que "trató" de ser bueno terminó traicionándolos.

Con algo de duda abrió el cuaderno en una hoja al azar y empezó a leer.

"_(…) y lo peor es que cuando yo quise ser bueno los "amables" guerreros xiaolin me dieron la espalda (…)"_

Kimico paró de leer, extrañada ¿Cuándo le habían dado la espalda?

"_(…) Bueno, ellos "permitieron" que me quedara en el templo. La verdad solo fue Omi. El resto me trató mal (…)"_

-¿Cuándo lo tratamos mal?- pregunto Kimico al cuaderno. Suspiró y siguió leyendo.

"_(…) La lista de las razones es larga pero las que más me molestaron:_

_1° la vez que había logrado limpiar y encerar el piso. Esa vez me sentí realizado. Había logrado hacer algo sen la necesidad de los Jack-bots, muy a mi pesar. Lo que me bajó de mi nube, y que me hizo sentir horriblemente mal, fue la aparición del maldito del viento que, no se si fue de casualidad (eso espero), ensució el piso que había limpiado y luego me ordenó que limpiara de nuevo. Ni un"disculpa", ni un "prometo no pasar y ensuciar de nuevo" (…)"_

La niponesa quedó atónita. No sabía si sentirse mal o carcajearse por la mala suerte de Jack.

"_(…) La vez que me tocó lavar los platos ¿Acaso se les había ocurrido hacer un banquete? Veía los cerros de platos interminables. Había logrado terminar dos cerros cuando la lagartija parlanchina maldita llegó con más platos y lo único que me dijo fue un "lávalo", ni un "¿te ayudo?". Esa vez sentí más eterna los cerros de platos (…)"_

Kimico quedó sin palabras. Realmente él trató de ser bueno y se la hicieron imposible.

-creo que leeré unas hojas más adelante- dijo, a la nada, Kimico pasando algunas hojas.

"_(…) aunque a algunos le cueste creerme, yo aprecio el arte, ya que con ella se expresa la mentalidad de una época determinada. El arte que más me gusta es una de Nicanor Parra en el que aparece un basurero con hartos papeles arrugados en su interior y un cartel que dice "deposite su obra de arte aquí"(2). Con ésa yo me siento muy identificado (…)"_

-¿Depositar una obra de arte en el basurero?- se preguntó Kimico. Una respuesta que no se contestó en el cuaderno por más que leyó.-genial,-ironizó- a todo le coloca una respuesta menos a esto.

La niponesa cerró el cuaderno y observó el templo sin mirarlo realmente. Meditó un poco lo que había leído.

Antes de empezar a leer imaginaba que se tramaría, que diría cualquier estupidez ya conocida, que hablaría solo de su ídolo (que hasta donde había leído no se mencionaba), que ella diría "demasiada información"como siempre decía. Pero la sorpresa fue que nada de eso pasó. Es más, sintió que había una información bien detallada, sin llegar a un extremo de sentir que esta información irrelevante, en todo lo que leyó.

-Jack Spicer debería dedicarse a la filosofía, o a ser escritos de novelas.

-Kimico, apúrate. Un nuevo wu se ha revelado.-escucho que decían.

-Ya voy- dijo la niponesa levantándose de su lugar y yendo, en primer lugar, a cambiarse de ropa.- Dejaré el cuaderno de Jack aquí- dijo colocando el cuaderno entre sus ropas, para luego salir y encontrarse con sus compañeros.

-¡tardaste mucho!- se quejó Raimundo.

-me quise cambiar- dijo Kimico subiendo al lomo de Dojo, que ahora era un gran dagón chino. El dragón emprendió el vuelo.

-apropósito- dijo Kimico- ¿Cuál es el wu?

(1) aparece en uno de los episodios.

(2) es una obra que a mi me agrada. Se trata de decir que muchas buenas obras y proyectos son tiradas a la basura porque simplemente a la persona (ejecutivo, jefe o algo) no le gusta o se siente celoso porque a él no se le ocurrió. Algo así.

La imagen:

http:/ 1. bp. Blogspot .com/ _jgxZ_Sm0254/ SS8fKfmWqDI/ AAAAAAAAAGc/ QBCML42jU8M/ S220/ deposite+aqui. JPG

Recuerden borrar los espacios


	3. castillo

Un dragón, con 4 chicos en su lomo, aterrizaba cerca de unas ruinas de un castillo gótico a las afueras de Paris.

-Chicos, hemos llegado.- Dijo el dragón volviendo a su tamaño original.

-Lindo castillo- dijo Raimundo.

-¿Estas seguro que el wu está aquí?- Dijo Kimico.

-Sí, estoy más que seguro que el wu está aquí.- dijo Dojo, temblando.

-¿Tienes miedo, pequeñín?

-No, es solo efecto del wu activado.- Mintió Dojo.

-bien, entremos de una vez. Mientras más rápido encontremos el wu, más rápido nos iremos de aquí.-dijo Raimundo, entrando al castillo en ruinas.

La entrada del castillo era algo tétrico. Estaba repleto de oscuridad pese a los altos ventanales, ya rotos por el tiempo, que poseía la constricción. Su piso cubierto de polvo o pasto. Los muebles ya no existían.

-Es mi imaginación o está oscuro aquí adentro.

-Es extraño con todos los agujeros que tiene las paredes y el techo.-dijo Kimico, observando el lugar.

-WAAAAAAAA!

-¡Omi, que paso!

-algo me rozó- dijo Omi subiéndose en los brazos del dragón del viento.

-bien, ahora bájate.-dijo Raimundo.

Omi se bajó, avergonzado por su momentáneo acto de cobardía.

*crack* se escuchó como sonaba el suelo

-WAAAAAAAA!- gritaron todos cuando algo cayó desde arriba.

-¡El wu!- dijo Raimundo cuando logró tranquilizarse un poco.

Omi corrió hasta el wu y lo tomó para luego regresar donde sus compañeros. Al estar frente a ellos observó que ellos estaban pálidos.

-¿Por qué están con la cara blanca?

-O-O-Omi- dijo Kimico apuntando con el dedo hacia la dirección donde estaba el pequeño monje.-D-Detrás t-tuyo.

Omi, algo extrañado, voltea su rostro encontrándose con un joven de piel pálida y cabello oscuro, con unos ojos muertos. El dragón del agua gritó a causa del susto, y sus compañeros con él. Salieron del lugar los más rápido que podían para subirse al lomo dedujo y emprender el vuelo sin detenerse a escuchar las advertencias del fantasma.

-cuidado. Aquel que ocupe el collar estará condenado a la melancolía-

* * *

><p>-¿qué pasó allí adentro?- pregunto Dojo algo curioso por en extraño comportamiento de los monjes.<p>

-apareció un fantasma.

-Este tipo de miedo solo lo he tenido cuando la vieja Betsi se me tiró enzima más enojada que una estampida de bueyes con comezón en el trasero (?).

-ni amarrado vuelvo allí adentro.

Dojo tragó saliva.

-Y ¿Cómo era el fantasma?-dijo Dojo temblando un poco.

-pues. Era como de 20 o 22 años, alto como de 1.73 metros. Pálido como Jack. De cabello, corto algo desordenado, y ojos, sin brillo y entristecidos, de color negro. Vestía completamente de negro, estilo señorial, con sutiles toques de blanco, como de un estilo gótico del romanticismo europeo.- describió Kimico.

-vaya descripción, menos mal estabas completamente asustada- dijo Raimundo.

Kimico le mira con una cara de querer asesinar.

-¿tienen el wu?-preguntó Dojo.

-si. Aquí está.-dijo Omi sacando un collar estilo gótico.

-que tétrico. Realmente combinaba con el lugar.

-cambiando de tema ¿alguien vio a algún enemigo?

Los monjes se miraron entre sí.

-la verdad no.

-eso es extraño.

Vieron como se acercaban al templo.

-¿creen que tenga que ver con el fantasma?

-quizás, no sé.

-es extraño que Jack o wuya falten a un duelo xiaolin.-dijo Kimico.

-veanlo por el lado bueno chicos. Al menos no tuvimos que encontrarnos ni pelear contra ellos.

-si pelear contra Jack cuenta como eso.-dijo Raimundo.

Dojo baja a tierra firme. Los monjes bajan de su lomo.

-bien. Hemos llegado sanos y salvo- dijo Dojo.

-yo seguiré leyendo. Nos vemos después.

* * *

><p>Wuya estaba más que irritada. Acababa de perder un sheng gon wu porque algo le impidió el paso al castillo. Trató por todos los medios, entrar pero nada de lo que hiciera se lo permitió. Su irritación aumentó cuando aparecieron los mocosos xialoin lograron entrar al castillo.<p>

-¿Dónde está Jack cuando se le necesita?- siseó enojada.

-WAAAAAAAA!-escuchó un grito proveniente desde el castillo.

-¡Pero qué!-dijo Wuya sorprendida por el grito que, según la voz, era del dragón xiaolin del agua.

Esperó un poco para saber si ocurrió algo.

-WAAAAAAAA!-se escuchó un nuevo grito esta vez generalizado.

-¿Qué estará ocurriendo allí?-preguntó la bruja heylin muerta de la curiosidad.

Un segundo grito generalizado se escuchó dentro del castillo para luego ver como los "guerreros" xiaolin corrían, como alma que se la lleva el diablo, hasta llegar donde estaba la serpiente parlanchina. Vio que el dragón del agua poseía el Wu.

-Al menos me ahorraron el entrar al castillo.-dijo Wuya, acercándose a los guerreros dispuesta a atacarlos pero, al igual que cuando intentó entrar, una pared invisible de impidió el paso.- ¡Qué demonios!

-no permitiré…-escuchó una voz apagada- que más personas… mueran a causa… de ese collar- cuando terminó de decir el desconocido, apareció frente a Wuya.

La bruja heylin se sorprendió en un momento para luego sonreír con malicia.

-OH vaya. Parece ser que me acabo de encontrar con alguien que murió a causa del collar del nonagrama.- dijo Wuya ensanchando su sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Jack sabía que acababa de perder un Wu. Pero no podía hacer mucho. Su mente dictaba que encontrara su cuaderno, que tomaba como diario de vida, y se olvidara del resto.<p>

-no creo que el cabeza de queso lo haya robado, él no es así. De seguro lo tiré en alguna otra parte. Dijo Jack al borde del colapso nervioso.- aaaahhh~ ¡donde está ese maldito cuaderno!- gritó, casi a punto de llorar.

* * *

><p>tercera parte... alfin terminada... la verdad la terminé desde antes pero la flojeritis me invadió...<p>

lo sé... 3 semanas es ultra de floja... y nosé si el capitulo lo valga.

¿quien es el fantasma? un personaje que saldrá de vez en vez. otra cosa, los personas (en espesial Jack) van a estar algo(demasiado) OC

y el que quiera responder la pregunta de jack que lo haga.

hasta el cuarto capitulo.

Reviews para que me motive please


End file.
